Zande Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Samurai, Persian Immortal, and Jacobites (by Samurai234) In a field, a Samurai is meditating, unaware a Zande Warrior is watching him. Suddenly, the Samurai hears some noise. Wondering what it is, the Samurai grabs his Weapons and goes to investigate. He find the noises are coming from a Persian Immortal and a Highlander engaged in battle. The Highlander throws his Ball and at the Persian who rolls under it. The Persian grabs his Bow and Arrow and fires at the Highlander. The Samurai pulls out his Yumi and fires 2 arrows at the both the Persian and Highlander. He is about to fire a third, but another arrow hits him in the Helmet. They all turn to see the Zande Warrior holding his Botto and Pima. Realizing the weapon wouldn't do good against the warrior's armor, He pulls out his Kpinga and charges at the Immortal. As they close in, the Zande hurls his weapon at the Persian. He puts his shield to block the projectile, but it ends up rotating away from the shield and hitting the Persian in the chest, chipping his armor. The Persian Tries to get up, but the Zande comes in with his Makrigga and he thrusts into the Persian's shield, disarming him. The Persian unsheathes his Sword and slashes at the barbed spear, rendering it useless. The Zande pulls out his Shotel and the two begin dueling. However, they end up losing their swords after a fall. The Zande pulls out his Makraka while the Persian pulls out his Sagaris. As they swing, the Zande manages to knock the Axe out of the Persian's hands. The Zande prepares to lay the finishing blow, but the Persian manages to recover his spear and smacks the Zande in the head with the counter end. He then thrusts the spear through the Zande's heart, killing him. The Persian recovers his Sagaris and goes on to take on the Samurai and Highlander. Meanwhile, The Samurai, using his Naginata faces the Highlander who fires at him with his English Longbow, leaving a large hole in the armor. The Samurai charges at the Highlander, who quickly grabs his Lochaber Axe. He cuts the Naginata and cuts it in half. The Samurai manages to pulls out his Kanabo, and swings, damaging the Axe. Before he can finish him off though, the Persian runs up him and hits him in the back. The Samurai turn and hits the Persian in the side, crippling him. The Persian pulls out his guard's dagger, and tries to runs up to the highlander, but the Scotsman has unsheathed his Claymore and he cuts the Persian's head off. The Samurai comes back armed with his Katana and they enter a sword fight, During which they lock swords. The Highlander breaks the lock and quickly slashes the Samurai across the face, leaving a scar. He gets the Samurai in a headlock and tries to stab him in the neck, but the Samurai breaks the Lock and throws the Highlander to the floor. He then pulls out his Tanto and stabs the Highlander in the neck, ending his life. The Samurai, badly injured, leaves the area to relax. Expert's Opinion The Samurai emerged victorious mainly due to his extreme skill and dediction to both long and close ranged combat, with his strong armor protecting him from most blows. The Highlander came in second because although his armor could stop many attacks, the precision of the Samurai was too much for him to keep up with. The Persian came in third place because his bronze armor was weaker than that of the Samurai and Highlander, and the Zande came last thanks to his lack of effective armor and lack of armor-piercing weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Celtic Warrior (by BattleGames1) No battle will be written unforturnately Winner: Celt Expert's Opinion While the Zande as a warrior tribe lasted far longer than the Celtic warriors, they lacked the weaponry, defenses and experience to fend off against a foe that fought tougher opponents (namely the Romans among others) and possessed a far greater military prowess about them. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ninja (by Kingjofferyjr) The Zande burst through the thin wall of the wooden hut as the assasin jumped through the small opening the tribesmen called a window. He quickly looked around the room with his spear raised with both fear and malice. It was empty. The Zande had to admit that this murderer was skilled having been capable of killing three experienced warriors and their leader with only metal stars. He had easily outrun the young Azande but not him. He had fought off many white slave traders and slaughtered them as they fled, this assasins days were numbered. The Ninja burst through the window into the hut before summer-saulting out of the next one. He jumped onto the roof just in time as the tribal warrior crashed into the hut. He stayed there for a few seconds before acting. He grabbed a black egg from his satchel and threw it into the window. He heard scramblingand coughing within the hut as the man stumbled out into the opening. The man collapsed on the ground, desperately sucking in the clan air. The ninja jumped from the low roof and walked towards the man. He attempted to get up but in the blink of an eye a shuriken flew through the air. It cut into the mans forearm but he did not cry out. He simply reached for his shield as the ninja looked on with curiosity. Suddenly the man drew a strange spiked metal knife as the ninja reached down for his shurikens. With great speed he threw the shuriken but it barely pierced his shield. The Zande hurled his Kpinga with as much force as his injured forearm would let him. The hilt smacked against the the mans stomach, emptying the assassins lungs. He followed up with a swipe with his spear but he was left cutting air as the ninja, showing great agility, dodged the sharp blade. He stabbed again but this time he just found his mark. The spiked edges cut into the mans thigh but again he backed off while showing no discomfort at the same time. He drew a chain from his waist along with a claw and a metal ball, He swung the ball at the Zandes head but he raised his shield. The wicker was broke to splinters as the sphere smashed through with ease. He tried stabbing again to keep the ninja out of reach but he dug the spike into the spears handle and pulled, yanking it from his hand. The Zande charged as the spike flew an inch over his head. He slammed his body into the ninjas as he was thrown onto the ground while the ball and spike was thrown in another direction. He grabbed his makraka from his back and slashed at the ninja but again he danced out of the way with his sword in his hand. The ninja pressed on with his ninjato, easily blocking his opponent wild slahes. He deflected a downwards slash before kicking him in the stomach. He followed up with a second cut to the forearm causing him to drop his sword before stabbing him deep in the shoulder. The Zande finally fell to the ground, his tanned face now pale. The Ninja raised his sword again, ready to deliver the final blow when he suddenly colla[sed. He looked at his stomach in time to see an arrow stuck in his stomach. He glanced at the Zande who replied with a wide grin. The Zande, with great difficulty, stood before pulling the poisoned arrow from the ninjas chest and drove through his eye. Winner: Zande Warrior Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage